


Meeting at The Milkyway

by Madabouttennant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, First Date, First Meeting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madabouttennant/pseuds/Madabouttennant
Summary: When Rose Tyler decided to have an early morning cup of coffee at her favourite café, she didn't know that she would also attend her first date with a certain John Smith.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt by @jeeno2: Meeting at a coffee shop au  
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine! This is also my very first fic ever. Hope you like it!

Rose Tyler was sitting inside her favourite coffee shop, The Milkyway, nursing a large cup of latté. Normally she didn't go here before work, but this morning she woke up to find that her coffee machine wouldn't turn on - and with her need for caffeine in the morning, she decided that she had to go to The Milkyway. It was, after all, a matter of life and death!

The coffee shop wasn't at all crowded this time of day - actually, there was no one here but her at the moment - so she'd chosen to take some time and sit in one of the big, plush, comfy chairs by the window. Sitting there in her own thoughts and desperately trying to wake up, she didn't notice the tall figure, coming over to her table.

"Erm, excuse me"

Startled, she looked up. Meeting a pair of deep brown eyes, she forgot everything around her for a moment. The beautiful, intense brown eyes belonged to a, quite frankly, very handsome bloke with the most magnificent brown hair and a shy, but beautiful, smile. She recogniced him from the university, where both of them teached. He was a new teacher there, but had already build up a positive reputation of being a very passionate and quite brilliant professor. And, of course, she knew he was single, a bit of a geek and exactly her type. He was tall and slim - and definately foxy! Even though she wouldn't admit to it yet, she HAD been looking. And she liked it! 

When she didn't answer, he cleared his throat.

"Is this seat taken?" He gestured to the chair opposite hers.

Rose pulled herself out of her reverie and regained the ability to speak.

Looking around the empty coffee shop, she answered: "Um, no. It isn't. But -" She didn't get to finish the sentence.

"Great!", he exclaimed an sat down. "I'm professor John Smith, but most people call me The Doctor. You're a professor too, right? At the university? You teach art history, if I remember correctly".

"Yeah", she answered simply, "I'm Rose. Rose Tyler". She smiled shyly at him.

"Rose Tyler". His tongue curled around her name and she decided, that she would do anything to hear him say her name again. And, preferably, more than once!

"Hello! Nice to meet you, Rose Tyler! I must admit, I've wanted to talk to you for quite a while now, but I've never had the courage to actually do it", he babbled, "but now, being in here alone with you, I thought I'd take my chance". He gave her a slightly sheepish smile.

Rose offered him one of her big trademark smiles, her tongue touching her teeth. "Really? And what made you pick up your courage today, Doctor?"

"Weeeeeell", he drawled, "Let's just say I decided that today was the day"

"The day for what?", she asked, amused.

"The day that I ask you out for coffee", he answered, that brilliant smile finding his lips again.

"Coffee?", she chuckled, gesturing at their cups on the table between them, "Um, we're already having coffee. Right now. Right here. Together."

"Exactly!", he exclaimed, "Which means, we're officially on our first date"! He waggled his eyebrows and added: "I bet you didn't expect that when you woke up this morning"

"No, definately not. But, I'm glad it happened", she flirted back. Then she checked her watch. "I'm sorry Doctor, but I have to go to work now". She actually felt sorry.

"Oh, okay", he said, leaning towards her and reaching for one of her hands. He took it in his and Rose felt the heat rising in her cheeks. "Rose Tyler, would you like to go on a second day with me tonight?"

"A second date? You're being quite forward, Doctor! What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"I'm pretty sure you're my kind of girl". He smiled a dashing smile and once again Rose forgot everything around her. 

When his bright smile morfed into a more anxious one, she realised she hadn't answered his question.

"Sure. I'll go on a date with you tonight"

"Brilliant! Good! Molto bene!" He let go of her hand, clapping his own together.

"Aren't you going to work today?", she asked him.

"No, not today. I've taken the day off to do some research for my next scinetific project. I'll tell you much more about it tonight"

"'Kay", she said, "I guess I'll just see you tonight, then". Stranding up, she finished her cup of latte and gathered her things. "Where and when?" 

He grinned at her, stood up and took her hand again.

"Let's meet up in here at 5 pm and see where the universe tankes us!"


End file.
